Bad News
by cool chick 909
Summary: About a girl thats mum died 2 years before.Will her dad survive the battle with cancer ?
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual monday morning at waterloo road.A new girl stepped out of a was then escorted into Rachels wasn't looking forward to her first day at knew about lily's past and what was happening in her life at the moment hadn't had a very good life her mum had been in a car crash a couple of years back and her dad took it really badly he blamed himself. Her dad as been battling with cancer she had been put in to a home and her dads in hospital."Hello im going to be your new headteacher im miss mason if you need anything at all just come to me ok.""Yes miss."Replied lily.

Lily was introduced to Sam Kelly,Lily was in Mr clarksons form and sat in front of Sam and Lauren.

She didn't really like the school she thought it was ok but she wanted to go and visit her dad in hospital. She woked along the corridor with sam and lauren they were showing her were all the classes were they headed into french with miss haydock she sat down next to was was staring out of the window in thought she was wondering how her dad would be she always bunked off school to visit him what would happen if he didnt know she was there for him would it affect him she decided that after this lesson she was going to the hospital.

She told Sam that she had to go home as she left her lunch she told her that her mum had rung her so sam told her to be back before one thirty when the bell would then ran up through the top Mason had a phone call saying that they were sorry but her dad did not make it and died in his sleep she went to find lily so she could break the news to her ,but she was confused when she so Sam and Lauren alone."Sam we re's Lily "she said she had to go home apparently her mum rang her up saying she had left her lunch at home.""Ok well that must be wrong im afraid lily's mum died two years ago she must be suffering and im afraid girls that she lives in a home because her dad was battling cancer in hospital which i came to get her about im sorry to say that the hospital rang up and said he as just recently died thanks anyway girls if she comes back don't tell her bring her to me."Rachel said."Ok miss we will."Replied sam.

Rachel jumped in her car She knew she would probably have gone to the hospital. Rachel found her walking she was nearly at the hospital she stopped the car."Were do you think your going Lily?" "Im going to visit my dad." "No your not your coming back to school i need to tell you something get in the car."Rachel said in a firm voice Lily got in the car."Im afraid i've got to tell you that not long ago i got a phone call from the hospital and I'm afraid its bad news your dad died this morning im so sorry."Rachel said ."NO NO your lying he was getting better they said he was,He was talking to me yesterday thats when we had are argument about me staying at school he wants me to do well i told him i hated him then i stormed out i need to say im sorry your lying he's told you to say it hasnt he." Lily broke down crying Rachel put her arm around Lily "I'm afraid no ones lying but he did say to the nurse before he went to sleep if i dont wake up tell Lily i love her give her this letter for me."she was really crying said "lets get back to school we can toke put your seat belt on,Lily was heartbroken.

They arrived back at school sam came to see if Lily was was still crying Sam knew that it wasn't a good time and went away."Come on lets go inside." Rachel said"Your going to be ok." All the staff knew about what had happened to Lily's dad and all felt really sorry for and Rachel went into the office."Now teck a seat on the sofa over there." Rachel said knew that it was very hard for lily at the moment."Now the person in charge at the children home as found out she is going to come and get you when she as time she said she would not be longer than an hour.""Thanks when am i aloud to see my dad i really miss him you was really hard for me when he first got cancer and he couldn't cope on his own i hated being away from him in the home i told him i would run now i know he's not here half my heart is said he wouldn't leave me he said he would pull through and then we would be back together forever."Lily started crying."Why me its always be my mum died now my dad i dont have no one left im all alone." Rachel tryed to comfort her."Dont worry im sure you'll be able to see you're dad tommorow maybe i can take you to the hospital eh.""Thanks Miss are you sure you will." "Yeah of course you no i need to help you get through it so yeah i will don't worry your going to be ok." Just as their conversation had finished there was a knock at the door Rachel stood up to open the door it was the women from the childrens told her everything and said she will take her tommorow and then they said bye.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day wasn't looking forward for today she wanted to see her dad but somehow she was dreading it .Rachel told Kim all about it and informed tom as after all he is her form teacher they all felt really sorry for came to school Sam asked if she was told her she was fine and that she was sorry for lying to them yesterday about her mum and her going to get forgave her and said that she would be OK.

Lily went to into form Mr Clarkson Said he hoped she was OK she made her way to Rachel's office where she was asked if she was ok she replied with they both got into Rachel's car."Miss will my dad look scary?"asked lily scared of the answer."No he will just look like he's sleeping they will have put hin in some really nice will probably tell you when the funeral date is They have arranged it as they didn't think you could do it on your you want to tell them any songs you want them to play?"Rachel asked "yeah i would like them to play I'll stand by you and Hurt." "OK i will see what i can do."Rachel smiled. They got out of the car and headed into the main entrance.

The were greeted by a nurse who showed them to were Lily's dad decided she would go into the room on her own she didn't want no one to here what she was was going to say to her father. The nurse stood outside the was telling the nurse that she thought that Lily was handling it quite well so as their conversation was ending They heard a noise Liky had been sick Then nurse and Rachel ran seemed OK the nurse checked her she got told that she was OK so after lily was OK to go her and Rachel headed back to school they explained to lily that the funeral was tomorrow and that she would get them to play the music Lily said to Rachel"Could you come to the funeral with me no one else will the people at the home think it will only upset me but i want to say bye to him properly miss,Please." "OK i don't see why not OK the funeral is half past 11 OK." "Thanks miss." lily said thankfully.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the funeral and Lily was up really early she could hardly sleep she got to school she met up with Sam and Lauren and headed towards there form. The girls were only going to have one lesson today as they were going to the funeral they went to first lesson which was art and lily was was very good at art and wanted something to take her mind of the funeral they had to draw different things and it didn't teck long for the bell to ring to say it was the end of the lesson the girls made there way to Miss Masons office where she told them to take a seat "we will set of in a minute." The time arrived they all climbed out of the car. they arrived at the church at about 10:45 and they all headed into the church they sat at the front with some people that had worked alongside her funeral began Rachel sat next to Lily just in case Lily needed to go out the two main songs that Lily wanted to play were on first.

Lily was very upset the songs that she had chose was only making her more upset the end of the funeral had come he was getting had put on the rail and the last song played while the curtains were closing at this point lily was screaming for her dad."NO DAD PLEASE DON'T GO COME BACK DAD." Rachel didn't mange to grab Lily in time and she ran to where the curtains were about to close Rachel ran after Lily and tried to calm was sat on the floor and Rachel managed to get her up and took her outside to calm her down Sam and Lauren followed behind them and felt really sorry for her it was bad enough that her mum had died but now her dad as well. Lily and Rachel sat on the bench outside Rachel had calmed her down a bit now.

Rachel decided it was time to head back to decided she was staying at school so when they got back all three of them went up to was being friendly towards then headed toward really hated french but she tried her had to do worksheets and today Lily couldn't be bothered doing sat staring into space out the rolled down Lily's went over to her."Whats wrong Lily are you OK." "Just go away." Lily screamed storming out of the rang Rachel to say that Lily was crying and that she ran went to see if she could find found her crying her heart out in the girls toilets she went in to the toilets and told her to come out."Please come out we can toke in my office."Lily came out and they headed towards Rachel's sat down on a chair in Rachel's office."Know I know you're upset about you're father's funeral why don't i get Jill to come and pick you up eh?" "Ok." Lily said


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was feeling was up quite early. She did'nt want to stay here no more she wanted her dad So she decided to got on some cloths and run didn't care where she just was going to keep running far far she went to her dads grave she put some flowers down and kissed the gravestone then ran in the oppoiste direction she was running it was getting later and later school had begun sam and lauren were quite worried about lily and decided to go to Rachel."Miss Lily's not in school'but the weird thing is she text me last night saying she was coming today."sam said very fast."Carm down im sure she's just ill i'll ring the home where she is at ok."Rachel told them." "Thanks miss."

Rachel was shocked when she rang the home and they said that she had ran away early this went to find Sam and Lauren to see if they had been in touch with Lily none of them had. The home had rang up the police and they were out looking for her then sam got a text off Lily it read 'You are probably woundering where i am but im sorry i can't stay in that home much longer.I want my dad so i will see him sooner that later please dont show nobody this is the easiest thing for me to do whats there to look forward to my mum died now my dad sorry but im going to jump when i get to the cliff...............thanks for being there for me when i needed you i will always remember you.....'Sam screamed and ran up to Miss Masons office."Miss Miss look Lily's just text me she she said that shes going to jump of a cliff Miss." Rachel read the message on Sam phone then she rang the police Rachel followed the police in her car.

They went to the nearest cliff which was just under 15 minutes away from the school. Lily was standing on the edge of the cliff Rachel got out of her car and lily noticed her Lily yelled"Miss don't try and stop me i have nothing to be proud of in my life i have no family left i just want to be with my mum and and you don't no how it feels to live in the that woke past me they all feel sorry for me they all go im sorry.I want to live with my mum and dad.I want to be free."She stepped a step closer to the edge."Lily please don't look we all care for mum and dad will be looking down upon you they will be proud of you but not for giving your life parents didn't have a chose to live or die but they want you to live it for just come down forget all your worries get good gcse's next year make them really proud of you."Rachel woked closer to Lily."Miss i can't the police are going to arrest me now arent they for trying to kill myself all i want to do is give my mum a hug.I miss her you know i was her favorite child out of me and my sister died the same time my mum did they were together.I miss them all so much Sophie would be 5 tommorow." Lily stepped on to the very edge now half her foot dangling down."please come down we'll toke about it back at school i promice the police aren't going to touch you they are only here to make sure your safe ok they aren't going to arrest haven't done nothing wrong just come here and we'll go back to school at that point Rachel was touching Lily she decided she would trust Rachel and stepped back into her started crying and Rachel tuck her to the car and carmed her down before taking her back to school.

Lily was still in knew it was wrong for doing what she were both in the car heading back to waterloo road the journey was silent Then Lily followed Rachel into her office."Sit down Lily."Lily sat down."Now you can talk to me anytime you want just come and i will listen ok you can't get so low that your going to jump of a cliff."Rachel sat herself down next to began to talk."Miss its all my fault my sister wouldn't be dead if it wasn't forme she wanted to stay with me she loved me so much but i had all my friends around i was showing off so i told her that why would i want her to stay with went crying to my mum they wasn't going out nowhere so i said to her will you go and buy us loads of things then she agreed i knew it was a dangerous night it was foggy and snow was on the all waited around for them to come back but hours past they never came then there was a knock on the door."Lily posed Rachel held Lily's hand to know that it was ok."Two men where at the door they asked to see my dad he was at work then they said im afaid that two cars had collided in town and they were sorry to say that my mother and baby sister had been rushed to couldn't save my mother and my sister was in a coms the police men tuck me and my best friend down to the hospital to see my sister she looked so peaceful i touched her little hand it was as cold as dad came as fast as he could he couldnt believe of us could take it bestfriends dad came and picker her up he wished us all the best for my little waited hours and hours days and was no docter came and talked to my dad he said that it had been a couple of days and she hadn't moved he said it was time to turn the machines my dad was telling me this i screamed i ran over to the cot she lay in ran my fingers down her forhead and told her that i loved her so then removed all the wires she looked so peaceful."Lily was now crying her eyes out rachel comforted he."I then looked down at her and i lost it i grabed hold of my sister and cradeled her in my arms.I will never forget that day my dad gave me a hug and told me everything was going to be ok he got that wrong."Rachel thought for at this point was on the floor crying."I don't no what to do i want my little sister,i want my mum to give me a hug and say everything's going to be ok."Rachel gave Lily a hug and carmed her down.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel had managed to carm Lily was lunchtime so Rachel said to Lily"Do you want to go and have some lunch?"Lily replied"Yes i better have im starving."Rachel took Lily down to get some lunch as soon as Sam so Lily she went and gave her a big hug."You made me well worried about you when you sent me that text."Sam and Sam both got the lunch and so did Rachel."Sam will you take care of Lily.I will just be in the staffroom if you need anything ok."Rachel smiled."Yes miss i will look after her."Rachel disappeared out of the dinning room and Sam and Lily sat down with went and told Kim all about what had happened and asked her to keep an eye on understood and felt really sorry for ,Sam and lauren was laughing so much for a moment Lily forgot all about her troubles and had a bit of bell went signaling that dinner was ,Lily and Lauren all headed toword Mr clarksons class for had told Tom all about what had happened after all he was her form went ok in they headed of to was ok in English her and Sam were talking so much that they hadn't noticed that hopless hopewell was stood right infront of started laughing and carried on their didn't do nothing about it and as usaul she carried on teaching when no one was paying attension.

The day was coming to an end and Lily and Sam were messing around in all classes they espeacially hated food started throwing little choc chips around and bolten and paul joined just sat around on a table not doing last lesson of the day was science with Mr was in love with knew this as Sam was sat their with this look on the had to use bunsen burners and Sam and Lily were messing around putting bobbles on it so that it would burn and they even made one of the test tubes thought it was so much end of the day came and Lily was going to Sam's house for two girls had to stay behind after school because Rose (Sams mum) had to stay behind for a just sat outside on the came towards the two girls."Are you ok now Lily?" "Yes miss im fine we are just waiting for sam's mum so that we can go.""ok you promice me that you go straight tho the house after when you go home."Rachel said in a deep voice."Yes miss i will."Lily replied."I will see you two tommorow ok." "Yes miss."the girls said in finally arrived at Sams both went up to sam's room and talked about were chatting away when rose came up and said "Everones tea is read."Afterall she has 4 children of her own plus me and her to was time for Lily to go person in charge at the house came to pick lily and liy said their goodbyes and Lily could really tell that Lily wasn't looking forward to going back to the house infact it looked like she was dreading were loads more kids that lived at the house some small some was one girl that reminded Lily of her baby sister.

When she got in she started yelling and picking fights with people for no when she got told she had to go to bed like everyone else she refused and just started playing load music in the couldn't call it her didn't belong to her she just had to stay in their and live most of her life in finally turned the load music down around half 11 she decided to let the little ones then went over to the tv in the corner of the room and started watching didn't get no sleep that night and she loved that she had made loads of breakfast the cook said to her "Why aren't you eating youre breakfast?"Lily didn't answer and just pushed the plate she went back upstairs into the room to get her uniform soon as she had put her hair up in a ponytail she headed out the front door towards school.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily arrived at school quite was so sick of the house that she had to ge had passed and people started arriving at headed towards Sam and Lauren as they came down the Kim went to have a word with Rachel."Rachel the person in charge at Lilys home as just rang up saying that she was really bad last were starting fights with people shouting at everybody and then when she got told she had to go to bed she played loud music and watched tv all night.I don't no whats happening in her head at the moment shes just dealing with all the pain bless her.""Well could you speak to all her teachers from yesterday see if she was disruptive in any of them then i guess i will just have to talk to her."Kim went to talk to the teachers they all told her about how she behaved really badly went and told in the middle of form Rachel came and called Lily out of class."Lily can you come to my office now please." Lily followed Rachel to her office she knew it was going to be about yesterday."Sit down please Miss Cambell got a phone call this morning of the peson at the home said that you were picking fights,Shouting at other people and playing loud music till all hours when i asked all your teachers how you were doing they told me you were disrupting the class.I no its a hard time for you at the moment but please your not making it any easier for youself."Rachel told her."Miss its been so hard for me but everyone back at the house are so miserable they just really annoy always crying complaining that they can't go and see their parents at least they have some they can visit i want to go and see my mum,dad and sister i have to go and look at a grave stone and their is a girl at the home she looks exatly like my not like i have any family come and visit me none of them can face coming and visiting me.I just want to be loved no one loves me and at the home they make out that there their for me like my old friend Sally she used to look after me when i first went into this home she told me would would always be together forever just us didn't last long they found her someone to love her first she went out for day trips with them then she went to live with them."Lily began to cry."Im useless no one wants me now and no one will ever want me."Rachel put her arms around lily and huddled close to her,she had gotten fond of lily and had helped her through all the tough times and talked her out of jumping of the cliff so she said to Lily "Dont worry everythings going to be ok."Rachel got up and gave Lily a tissue."Lily you know that the school cares about you i care about you.I've told the home that you can come and stay with me for a while just to settle you down ok."Lily went over to Rachel"Thanks Miss."Rachel said "Its ok it might not be permenant but you can saty for a while now why don't you dry your eyes and go off to class and be good ok.""Yes miss."Lily said going off to class.

Lily went back to class she was thinking about what Miss Mason had said about her staying with her was she joking or was she being serious? she would find out tonight headed towards her next class she had Art with Miss Cambell she loved Art and she was really good at sat next to two girls she had no idea who they were but they seemed nice enough she put her bag down and sat on the extra stool."You can't sit there i don't want no-one that tries and kills them self sitting with us."Lily now new what sort of girls they made her feel really bad about herself everyone knew about what happened on the cliff how was she going to forget about when everyone was on about all day couldn't be bother with this and stormed out into the Cambell knew their was something wrong and went up to the two girls."What's going on why did Lily just storm out?"kim asked the girls."Only coz i said she couldn't sit with us we don't want someone that nearly killed herself near us thankyou."One of the girls said."Right you two to the cooled now you can stay there all day."Miss Cambell went to find Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily was crying in the toliets Miss Cambell went in to find her."Lily i know you're upset but please come out you can toke to me you don't have to block it inside you."Lily didn't reply but came out of the cubicle."Lily everyone is going to forget about it someday.I have got Mr Clarkson to cover art,so lets go to my office and have a chat yeah ?"Lily agreed and they both made their way to Kim's office.

"Lily sit you know you can tell me anything you want you no that." Lily sat in silence for a moment and then began to speak."Miss i just really miss my family none of my other family bother to see me no you see at this home there is a girl who looks like my really upsets me,She is exatly like my sister used to get scared at night she would come and climb into bed with me i would cuddle up to her and tell her everything was going to be ok i held her till she fell asleep and you see now the girl at the home everytime she's upset she comes and finds me one night i fought it was my sister."Lily began to cry."She would of been 4 today."Kim sat down next her and told her everything was going to be waited till Lily had carmed down a bit before saying anything else."I heard Miss Mason said you could stay with her for a while what do you think about that?"Kim asked."She has been very good to me but i think she was joking she doesn't want me around it bad enough at school."Lily said."No she is being serious she wants you to be happy she isn't lying."Lily thought about what Miss Cambell was the bell had gone for dinner."miss can i go and have some dinner now?"

"Of course you can and you know where i am if you want to talk i will come into registration to tell you whats happening tonight ok?"Kim asked."Yes miss." Lily headed out the office and into the dinning found sam and Lauren and went to sit with ate their dinner and it was soon lesson time Three of them headed to Mr Clarsons room for Miss Cambell had said she came into form and asked to see me we went outside the classroom and told me that i had to go to Miss Masons office at the end of the day and she would sort it out from went back into form and got her bag then The three girls headed towards french with Miss went in and sat down next to sam as didn't carry on today and sat quitly she might of not been doing work and just stairing out of the window but at least she was being end of the day came really quick sam knew that Lily was goingto stay with Miss went up to her knocked on the door and when she heard a come in she entered."Hello Lily come have a seet we will be going in a minute ok?"Rachel asked "Ok miss."Lily replied."You know you don't have to call me Miss when you come and stay you can call be Rachel as long and you call me Miss at school its ok."Rachel finished what she had to and then the two of them headed toward rachel's so Miss Cambell on the way down she said bye to Rachel and Lily and then she headed off to her and Rachel got in the then said "Ok we better go and pick your stuff up from the home is that ok?"RAchel questioned."Ok Miss."The two of them headed toword the home where lily had been stopping woked in while rachel had a chat with the head of the house Lily went upstairs to pack some things that she would then Sarah the girl who looked like her sister woked into her room."Im going to miss you Lily who am i going to cuddle up to at night when im scared you promice to come and visit me?"Sarah replied with"Of course im going to visit you and if you want me at night just hug this teddy bear and thinks it me ok.""Ok i love you."I love you to."Lily replyed and they both woked downstairs.

She said her goodbyes to everyone and gave sarah a really big hug it really made Lily cry having to leave was like losing her baby sis all over put her arm around Lily and they both woked out the house towards the waved bye bye to Sarah as they headed down the street a new life was just starting for Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at Rachels house and lily was quite was about to move in with the headteacher was she going mad in the head?Lily got out the then said"Come on in make yourself feel like home."They then both headed up the footpath into the unlocked the door and woked in followed by a very scared lookin Lily."You don't have to be scared Lily its going to be ok."Rachel both went into the living room and Rachel sat stood in the corner not wanting to really sit down she stood there for a moment."Lily come and sit down you know you can if you want."Lily didn't want to refuse so she went and sat down next to Rachel."Now in a minute i will show you around ok and then i will leave you so that you can unpack all your things while i make some tea."Rachel said."Ok miss."Lily replied."You know you can call me Rachel we arn't at school but i know you will need to get used to what do you want for tea?"Rachel asked."I don't mind whatever you make will be fine."Lily replied Rachel was showing Lily around the big showed her where everything was and where she would be left Lily to unpack and went down the stairs to make some decided she would make so long after Lily had finished unpacking and Rachel went up to tell her that their tea was as Rachel was going along the corridor she heard was sat on the floor next to the bed with a decided to go and see if she was woked in the room."Lily whats wrong?"Rachel went over to lily and sat down next to could she what the picture was a picture of her mum,dad,little sister and herself."Lily at times like this you must really miss them i no you must want to be sat around with them in your own i promise you can stay here as long as you want." "Really miss your not just saying are you?I didn't know i would miss them so much like this."Lily was trying to stop put her arm around her "Well im sure you would miss anybody that died and you can stay as long as you want ok its my job to help you get over this and handle it ok?"Rachel said."Now why don't we go and eat some pizza." Lily agreed and they both went and ate some pizza.

It soon was turned 10 o were both sat infront of the t.v watching mama then said "I think its time you went to bed we have both got school in the morning."Lily agreed and then said goodnight rachel said that she would come up in about 10 minutes to see if she was headed up the stairs to her new went and got washed and then got changed into some pj' as she was climbing into bed their was a knock at the bedroom door."Can i come in."It was only Rachel."Yeh."Lily woked over to the bed and sat on the edge."I know you must have been scared today eh moving in with the then."Rachel stood up and lily said goodnight Rachel turned the light out and headed for her lead down she couldn't get to then finally drifted off around half so long after mid-night Rachel heard got up and went into Lily's was just having a went and sat at the edge of the bed."Are you ok?"Rachel asked concerned."Yeah im fine just a nightmare i'll be ok.£RAchel then left and went back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was half 6 in the went to wake up poped her head around the door and said goodmorning Lily heard her and replied with goodmoring then Lily got was already downstairs making breakfast it was a friday morning last day of school before the went and sat down next to Rachel"Sleep well?"Rachel asked."Yeah apart from that nightmare."Lily both ate their breakfast then they went and got dressed and both arrived downstairs and into the living room around half 7."when we get to school you might as well sit in my office till people start arriving theirs no point standing outside ok."Rachel said."Ok are we going now?"Lily asked."Yeah you will have to get used to going to school so on lets go."

They went to the car and Rachel drove to arrived at school around both got out of the car and went into was in the office."Good morning you 2."Chis replied "Good moring Mr Mead is everything ok ?""Yeah everything's fine Miss."Chris had gotten to half 8 and Rachel said"You can go outside now if you want Lily."Lily was day dreaming at this point."Lily can you here me i said you can go outside if you want."Lily answered this time."Ok."Lily then got up."See you later."And then she thought Lily was acting a bot went and had a word with 's first lesson was art with Miss cambell when the bell went her sam and lauren headed towards Cambell was stood at the door."Lily can i have a word with you."Kim asked and then Miss Cambell and Lily went out of the classroom."Is everything ok today?"Kim asked."Yeah its ok i just miss my family."Lily replied."Was everything ok with Miss Mason?"Kim asked."Yeah it was ok i just need to get used to it Miss Mason is really nice."Lily said."Ok thats all i needed to know now you can go back in."


	10. Chapter 10

They both headed back into the art was feeling really ill and was sweating like mad and felt like she was going to Cambell could tell their was something up."Miss please can i go to the toliet?" Lily asked."Yes Lily are you ok?"Kim asked "Yeah im fine."Lily went walked into the toliets she sat down on toliet she felt really then blacked out and was lying on the Cambell sent sam to see where Lily was it had been over 5 minutes since she had woked into the toliets and saw her legs coming out fron under toliet screamed and ran back to the class."Miss come quick its Lily she's on the floor." Sam and Kim both rushed in to the toliets."Lily can you here me its Miss Cambell."Kim asked."Miss."Lily said having to try really hard to get her words out."Lily can you manage to open the door."Kim asked."I'll try."Lily tryed to pull herself just managed to get the door open and fell back down again."OK Sam go and get Miss Mason to ring an Lily just keep talking to me."Kim held on to Lily's arm."Everything is going to be ok."She said.

Sam went running up into Miss Mason's knocked on the door and entered"Miss it's Lily she has collasped in the toliets Miss Cambell said can you ring an ambulance."Sam said."Ok i'll ring them now go and tell Miss Cambell i will be down in a minute."Sam left the office and went back into the toliets."Miss Mason's ringing for an ambulance and she said she will come in a minute."Sam told her."Ok Sam you go back to class ok?"Kim said."Ok miss."Sam replied.


	11. Chapter 11

When rachel arrived lilly was still talking someone showed the amublance people the way and they soon checked lily over."Well we'll have take her to the hospital run some tests on her see whats wrong with her.I suggest someone comes with her will you be able to contact her mum and dad."The ambulance man asked Lily heard the word mum and dad and started to cry."Im afriad Lily's parents passed away but we'll get intouch with someone."Rachel said."Ok i'll go with her."Said kim."Ok keep me imformed."Rachel said to kim as they were strapping Lily up so they could carry her out."Could you just go and sit with my class ?"Kim asked Rachel."Yeah ofcourse."She followed the amulance men out to the ambulance and got in."Miss why do i need to go to the hospital?"Lily asked"Dont worry Lily everythings going to be ok they just need to do a couple of tests thats all."The journey to the hospital went quite quick and soon enough Lily was being carried off the ambulance and taken inside they let Kim stay with Lily as Lily was really scared.

The ran some doctor called Kim to one side."Im afiad that Lily has got diabetes,it seems she's had it for sometime and didnt no about it."The doctor said."Ok do you want me to tell her?"Kim asked."If you want but i'll have to be there."He both went back in."Lily im afaid that you have got diabetes."Kim said in a sort voice."No i cant have."Lily said shocked at what Miss Cambell had just said.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily couldn't take it all kept woundering if this was a dream that she would wake up doctors and nurses kept coming in taking bloods and trying to show her what she will have to got told that she had to check her blood sugars every so often and if to low you need sugar and if to high you need has to take insulin day and helped lily threw it they told her that she will be went back to waterloo road to tell were going to see how Lily was tommorow before sending her home to came to see her after school had brought her some clothes and things she might have wanted."You ok now."Rachel asked."Miss Cambell said you were heartbroken before."Rachel said."Yeah im fine now i just need to get used to the idea of having it."Lily about 9:00 o clock Rachel left she said she would come and visit after school the next day and hopefully be able to take her home.

Lily had a nice had been able to give herself the insulin and the doctors said she could go home when Rachel came to pick her didn't have long to wait and Rachel came and picked her got all her things together and left when Rachel came and they both got into the car."Are you ok?"Rachel asked."Yeah im fine."Lily replied and Rachel started the engine didn't take them long to get back to Rachels helped Lily into the house as she was still a bit sat down on the sofa and Rachel sat down next to her."I've got a list of what you can and cannot eat and i've got some of the things you can eat in so what would you like of this?"Rachel a sandwich im not that hungry."Lily replied."Ok watch tv and i'll go make you a sandwich."Rachel replied."Thankyou."Lily rachel left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily ate her sandwich and Rachel ate something soon got quite late."Lily i think you should head off to bed its 11 o clock."Rachel said."Ok goodnight Rachel."Lily said."Do you need any help taking your insulin they told me to help you with it for a couple of days?"Rachel asked."If you will im still not that keen on it,it really hurts."Lily said."Of course i will help you and i will keep an eye on you tommorow you need to keep on checking your blood sugars tommorow ok."Rachel said."Yeah i no."Lily both made their way up the helped Lily inject herself in the stomach."OW."Lily cried."Are you ok?"Rachel asked concerned."Yeh im fine it just hurts."Lily replied then she got into bed."Good night Rachel."Lily said."Good night if you need me call for me yeah ?"Rachel asked."Ok said ending the conversation.

Lily was in a bit of pain during the night and got up quite came into the living room to see Lily lying on the sofa fast put the cover around her and went and made a cup of she came back in and woke Lily up."Morning Lily can i ask why your down here."Rachel asked."Well i woke up early and couldnt get back to sleep so i came down.I didn't wake you up did i."Lily said concerned."No you could of if you were in pain do you want to eat?"Rachel asked."Could i just have a slice of toast please."Lily then they both made there way into the both ate their breakfast and then they went to get checked her blood sugars which were a little low so she ate a mini mars has a small box of things now that she has to leave at school for her blood soon arrived at school and kim greeted them."Morning you you ok today Lily?"She asked."Yeh im ok."Lily said they all woked inside and went into Rachels the bell had rung for registration."Lily of you go come and see me if you get stuck."Rachel said."Bye."Lily said dullly."She everything ok with her."Asked kim."I dont no really she was ok this morning but then her blood sugars went to low and she panicked a bit."Rachel said."Yeah she most of."Kim said."Well i've got her last lesson i will keep an eye on her."Kim the day was going quite quickly and it had gotten to last woked into art with sam and sat down next looked really could tell there was something wrong with suddenly started breathing really Cambell went over to her."Lily tell me when was the last time you checked you blood sugars?"Miss Cambell asked."At dinner."Lily said."Ok class go out into the corridor sam you go and get everythings going to be ok."Kim said."Where's your blood sugar asked."Its in my bag."Lily said."Ok im going prick your finger to see if its to high or low."Kim siad."Ow."Lily said."Im your bloods are far to high im going to have to give you your insulin ok?"Kim as Rachel held Lily's hand while Kim gave her then gradually sat her up."ok lets get her to my office."Rachel and rachel helped Lily up and helped her to rachel's office.


End file.
